


Exposed

by BrendenOBrien4



Series: The Secret Admirer Series [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken, Broken Stiles Stilinski, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapped, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Stiles, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Secrets, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: Stiles just can seem to catch a break, a year after he was raped and his father passed his car was reopened up once another suspect was captured at Stiles' graduation. Finding more secrets he could becoming closer to unfold the mystery of his parents murders?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read book one I would suggest you do or you will be extremely confused. If you are coming from book one thank you!:) and if you don't have the patience to read book one (it was one of my first books I wrote so it's kind of jumbled up but it's still good,) I would suggest reading the rewrite I posted:) you can find these books on my must read or my completed books reading list
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!:)

_Thursday, May 25th, 2016_  
 _8:46 P.M._  
 **Stiles POV**  
I'm hidden behind the house "Stiles... I know you're here," he called out, I take off in the opposite direction. Running as fast as I can "No!" I yell when he catches up to me throwing me over his shoulder.

"Guys I found him!" He yelled and everyone came out from hiding. He places me down to my feet and inches closer to me, "You're it..." Isaac smirk me I rolled my eyes. I hate this game, I always loose.

I turn around and close my eyes beginning to count down from 50, I heard everyone scatter around trying to hide. Even though I hate this game I haven't had this much fun in forever. It's been a year since my dad died, and everything happened with Mr. McCall. I've been caught up in finishing school, tomorrow is our graduation. "3, 2, 1... Ready or not here I come!" I may have skipped a couple seconds. I can see a foot that wasn't hidden, I hunk it's Scott. I creep up over to him and "Got yah!" I tackled him and he chuckled, "I'll help you find the others," he whispered and we got up and start chasing down everyone.

We found everyone except for Derek, we check out every inch of the yard of the pack house. Derek had rebuilt his childhood home and claimed it as the pack house, he fixed it up really nice. It was a little awkward at first but we got all of our problems sorted out, all of the pack has never been closer. "Are you guys still playing that idiotic game?" Derek asked from his bedroom window, we all groan "we have been looking for you for like 10 minutes!" Scott yelled and Derek chuckled cheekily. "I'm gonna order pizza in a second, find us a movie to watch," he told us and we race inside to get the remote. Lydia pushed everyone out of her way and she got the remote, "Ha! We are going to watch the notebook!" She was first to get the remote, she dances in victory. "Uh, no we aren't, Stiles find a movie we all will like," Derek snatches the remote from her coming down the stairs, he throws me the remote and goes out to get in his car.

Lydia sits down on the couch with her arms crossed, we all fill in around her. I cuddle up to Isaac and Scott, I turn on the tv and rest my head on Isaac's shoulder. A couple weeks after the cops "solved" my case Isaac and I decided it was best for our relationship for him not to move in as soon as we started dating. He moved in with Derek and Jackson moved in with me. I would never have guessed that Jackson and I would actually get along, he's become one of my closest friends. Around the time of Isaac moving Jackson's parents had kicked him out because they were scared when they found out he was a werewolf. I needed someone to live with me so I offered him that he could move in with me. We even redecorated the house, I kept some of dads things but I had cleaned out some of his things because I was getting depressed by seeing them. I kept his sheriff's uniform and some of his comfortable shirts, I put them in a box along with some of his watches and family pictures and put it under my bed.

"Did you finish your speech?" Lydia asked me, "Yeah, did you?" I asked and she nodded. Lydia is valedictorian, this other girl in our class is salutatorian. They principal had asked me if I would like to write a speech about my dad, I immediately said no ,but then I agreed after I thought about it for a while.

 _11:03 P.M._  
Derek came back with the pizza a couple hours ago, I decided for us to watch The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie for nostalgic reasons. Derek had never seen it but he enjoyed it even though he didn't want to admit it. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Liam and I sang along to 'Now that we're men' while Lydia, Allison, Kira, Derek, and Brett told us we are dorks for knowing the whole song.

"Hey Stiles, we should be headed back to the house," Jackson told me looking at the time, "Can't you just spend the night here?" Isaac constricts his arms around me and I giggle. "I wish but I'm already anxious about doing my speech, I don't want to be tired on top of that... You know we would do everything but sleep," I looked up at him and we stare kissing, everyone booed at us and said, "get a room!". I hug everyone and tell them goodnight.

"Do you want me to drive?" Jackson asked when we got outside, he could tell I was tired. "I'm good," I chuckled and I opened the door and hopped in my baby, the sheriff's department fixed up my jeep like brand new.  
 _\-----------------_

 _I make it halfway to the fire escape stairs before Rafael grabs my shoulder stopping me from running, "Let me go!" I whimper. "Shh...Shh, Stiles stop... I'm not going to hurt you," He covers my mouth. "What do you want from me?" I asked tired of this bullshit, I heard doors shut from the parking lot. From the corner of my eye, I can tell it's Derek's Camaro and Allison's car. "You look so much like Claudia... I won't let it happen again... Stiles... I miss her so much," he shed a tear, "What are you talking about?!" I screamed because he said my mom's name. "What do you mean you wouldn't let it happen again? Did you kill my mother?" I ask, "N-No Stiles, I wouldn't lay a hand-" He said but was cut off by Scott yelling "Dad! Let him go, Please!" He yelled_.

 _It was a distraction tactic, I saw Isaac sneak out of the door behind Mr. McCall. He gestures for me to push him, I attempt pushing him but he's too strong. He looks around to face Isaac "Stop trying to take him away from me!" Mr. McCall yells and shoots Isaac in the head killing him immediately, "No!" I cried and Mr. McCall scoops me up and begins running_ _off_ _of the roof escaping everyone._  
 _\---------_  
I shoot up in bed waking up "No! Isaac..." I cried trying to calm down, I heard the window open and someone rushes in. "Jackson!" I screamed standing up and running away from the intruder. "Stiles! Stiles calm down baby, it's me," Isaac caught me and made me look in his eyes.  "What's wrong!?" Jackson yells running up the stairs, Isaac held me and I cried on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jackson... It was a nightmare," I apologize, he nods and hugs me before he goes back to bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked and it came off rude, I send an apologetic look and he nods saying it was alright. "Tonight I was missing you so I came to sleep on the roof," he said shyly, I kiss him "and how many nights do you 'miss me'?" I asked. "Every night for about the past 2 months..." He chuckled shyly, "I sleep better knowing you're safe," he said and I cling onto him tighter. I usually have sad nightmares about my dad, but this is the first time I've had a nightmare with Isaac dying. "Um... Stiles, I can't breathe," Isaac said breathless from my tight grip around him, I immediately let loose of my him.

Isaac picks me up and puts me back in the bed and covers be back up, "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" He asked. I wipe the tears off my face "It was just a dumb nightmare, I'm not a pussy I can handle a little bad dream," I said trying to seem brave, I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm a fragile little kitten. "It looks like it really scared you to be a little bad dream for pussies," he smiled knowing he caught me. "Fine... I was back on that roof with Mr. McCall, he shot you and killed you..." I closed my eyes trying to shake it from my memories. "It's ok... I'm not going to leave you, baby," he kissed me and held me in his arms. I look at the clock on my nightstand and it says 3:57 A.M.

"Can you lay here with me?" I asked, "Of course," he said clapping in bed with me. He spoons me and runs his hand along my arms and then intertwined our fingers holding my hand. I lean back some and nuzzle my head against his. Soon after it turned 4 A.M. we fell asleep, I feel so safe in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

_Friday Morning_  
 _10:11 A.M._  
 **Stiles POV**  
Isaac went back to the pack house to get dressed, I dressed in a black t-shirt and some tan shorts. The assistant principle texted me this morning that I could make a slideshow if I wanted for my dad and me, I included some of the pictures of me and my friends as well. "Are you ready to go to the school?" Jackson asked me, "Uh, yeah... Let me just import this slideshow to a flash drive," I wiped some tears from my eyes and hid my face from him. He pats my back "Take your time buddy," he said and then leaves my room. I save the slideshow and find a flash drive in my drawer, I clear out the flash drive and put slide show on it.

I go downstairs and give the keys to Jackson "Could you drive," my voice cracked, he nodded with sympathy and took the keys. When we got to the school Jackson pulled me up to the office and let me out while I got out. I ran inside and gave the flash drive to the assistant principal's desk.

Jackson and I ran to the lacrosse field and joined the practice graduation, Scott and Isaac ran up to us with wide grins on their faces. "I asked the principle if we could walk with our 'group' and he said yes!" Scott said excited and we cheered happily. Before I start walking away with Scott I noticed a random person standing behind the bleachers, he looks so familiar. I shrug it off and then run up to our pack

_6:30 P.M._

The graduation ceremony is starting, we have been practicing all day. From the order of where we should start walking and sitting down, and our speeches. I can't think of anything else other than both of my parents aren't here to see me graduate. "Hey... We're about to walk," Scott told me and I put on a smile, I still don't know how Scott managed to talk the principal into letting the pack walk together. The graduation song a student had written started playing and then we start walking from one side of the football field to the other where the stage and chairs were set up.

The principle introduced valedictorian and salutatorian, Lydia had a beautiful speech and the other speech was comedic. I began trembling from anxiety, "Relax... You're going to do great," Scott assured me and I calmed down a little. I got my speech ready and took a deep breath. "And now we would like to call... I'm going to butcher this name so I apologize in advance," the salutatorian began to announce me but I stood up and ran to the stage before she could say my name "Stiles! Stiles Stilinski..." I yelled before she revealed my name, everyone laughed and she chuckled.

I arrange my paper on the podium and did a breathing exercise. "Hello, I'm Stiles Stilinski... The former Sheriffs son," I started out and everyone became quiet to listen to my speech. "Um... The past year has been a rocky road, that's an understatement. When I was younger I promised my father I would be brave and strong. When I was cleaning the house one day I found a letter I had written in kindergarten, and I would like to read it for you if that is ok..." I said trying my best to not break down. The people in the crowd and my class cheered.

"September 1st, 2000,  
Today was my first ever day of school, I really didn't want to come to school today but my parents made me. I was in the corner rubbing my eyes because I had something in them. Translation... That means I was crying," I said and they chuckled. "A tan boy a little taller than me with a weirdly shaped jaw came over to me and offered me his juice box, I took it and we are best friends now. I don't even care that he has a weird jaw, he told me his name was Scott," I said and look to Scott, "You forgot the part where I asked why your face was dirty and you told me it was your 'beauty marks'!" Scott yelled and everyone laughed. "I also met this pretty girl with strawberry blonde hair, she was bossing another little boy around making him give her his lunch for the day. I guess Lydia was always the dominant one out of her and Jackson," I teased and Jackson laughed covering his red face. My speech was reading the whole letter, I look in the bleachers to Derek, Melissa, Liam, and then to the rest of the pack in front of me. I began speaking from the heart, "Today my anxiety was high about this speech, I probably changed what I was going to do several times. All day today I couldn't help but think my parents wouldn't be here for this... and they won't, and I will have them in memory and I know that they would be proud of me. and I couldn't stop thinking that I'm the only one left in my family, but I just now realized I do have a family. They aren't legally my family, but in my heart. My family is my friends... my boyfriend... and one of my parents best friends," I look at them. "I'm here in memory of my father, and I'm sure he will never be forgotten in this town... Dad, I love you, and miss you... and I'll stop this corny ass speech and graduate in your honor, thank you..." I said and I got a standing ovation.

For the first time, I talked about my father's death and I didn't break down. "I put together a slide show... I hope you enjoy it," I smile and go back to my seat, the pack hugs me. "You did so well baby..." Isaac kisses me and hugs me. "After this slideshow... do you realize that we won't have to come here every day of the week anymore... I'm gonna miss coming here..." Lydia sniffled and we nodded, "Let's promise we will never drift apart..." I asked and then we all pinky promised, we will talk more at the pack house.

The slide show began, I started out with pictures of the first day of school, I even bought the song 'Now that were men,' to be the song, the pack laughed and nudged me. "Ok, it's recording," A guy said I could't recognize his voice, "What is this? I didn't put any videos on this slide show..." I said and the camera turns to my father on the ground "Anything you would like to say to your son?" he was at the park. "Oh my god..." I look at the screen mortified, "Stiles look away, son..." He begged. Scott pulls my head to his chest and covers my ears "Someone turn this off!" He yelled and I heard a couple people run to try and turn this off. I heard a gun go off a couple times and my dad screaming. I break down and clung onto Scott, Isaac runs to the projector and breaks it because no one can turn it off. "It's all over..." Scott bends down and holds me, I cry on his shoulder and open my eyes. Everyone is looking at me mortified that they just watched my father get murdered, and that I also watched it.

"It's ok baby... Let's go home ok? It's all over..." Isaac told me, and I nodded. I look back and see that the cops are restraining the local news company from invading my space to interview people. "Come on... I'll get us out of here," Derek and Liam walk up to us, "I just wanted to be a fucking normal teenager for once and get my diploma..." I cried. They started helping me walk so I could leave without getting harrassed, but I made them stop. I saw the random guy this morning that looked familiar and was behind bleachers this morning, I just recognized him. He is the hotel manager that I thought could be Mr. McCall's and my Mom's child. I break from their grip and run towards him, he isn't doing anything to escape... he's just smirking. I tackle him down and begin throwing punches. "You did this didn't you!" I yelled and he had a confident smile, "Well now you're caught and your ass is going to rot in a prison cell!" I yell. "You haven't seen nothing yet," He chuckled and then the cops tore us apart. I started to tell the cops about my theory, "I took that video a year ago of me murdering his father," He confessed and they began cuffing him.

"Stiles, Tell the camera what just happened," Jillian Hills runs up and shoves the microphone in my face, I glare at her. I look at the camera and say "Fuck out of my business..." and I kick the heel of her stiletto breaking it off, she lost balance and tripped. "Take me home..." I walk in between Isaac and Scott.

"Its ok baby... we caught him now, everythings gonna be alright," Isaac kissed me once we got in the jeep, I gave Jackson the keys because I'm not in the right mind to drive. "You and I both know that's not true..." I said and rest my head on his shoulder. he sighed and held me after he put on my seatbelt.

    


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Scott and Melissa's chat on then phone in chapter E l e v e n of Secret Admirer:  
> Me: Yes... Why do I have a feeling you know something more?
> 
> Mom: Because I do... Son, years before you and Stiles, your father and Claudia... Stiles mom, use to date. There were rumors that your father had forced things upon Claudia, she had been known to lie for attention. She got a restraining order against your father for stalking, and that's where she met John. Your father skipped town for a couple years, but 9 months after he left Claudia had a baby boy that would be around Jordan's age now. Before she could even name the boy the was stolen from the hospital... A few witnesses said they saw your father, but your father had alibis. 
> 
> Me: But what does any of this have to do with Jordan?
> 
> Mom: Before John passed, He had called me with suspicions on Jordan because his driver's license and background checks to become a deputy looked tampered with.
> 
> Me: S-so what you're saying is that Dad had a child with Stiles mom that may or may not have been a rape child, that may or may not be Parrish... And dad may or may not have stolen him.

Its been a couple months since graduation, everyone was pretty traumatized so they got their diplomas the next day. Stiles laid low for a couple days, he didn't even leave his room because reporters and paparazzi were on his lawn. When it died down Stiles went everywhere but his room, it made him even more depressed.  The cops asked Stiles and Scott for some of the spare time to come down to the local doctor's office and get swapped for a DNA test. The results came back and they were actually both related to that guy. His name was Marcus Cassidy, Scott had visited him a couple times but Stiles couldn't.

_September 2_

_11:39 A.M._

**Stiles POV**

Isaac spent the night again last night for the past 3rd night in a row, we are cuddling on the couch watching a random tv show. "I've never been on a date before..." I realized, "Do you want me to take you out on a date?" Isaac asked holding me closer. "Y-yeah... could we dress up fancy?" I asked shyly and he chuckled. "Yeah of course, would you like to go tonight?" He asked and I nodded smiling excitedly. I finally became irrelevant again in public, It sounds bad but I never been happier.

"Hey Stiles? Could you guys come in here?" Jackson came in the living room and we followed him back down the hall and into his bedroom. He was cleaning his room and making himself more at home, "I was cleaning out this closet and noticed that this rug was moldy so I picked it up. There's a hidden door but it's locked..." He said and I immediately run to my father's old room. Jackson moved into the guest room, it was actually the nicest room in the house because dad would like our guest to feel treated like royalty. I grab the cup of keys he had hidden from me and then I run back to Jackson's room.

"It looks like it needs two little keys..." I said dumping out and sorting the keys from their sizes, there are about 17 keys left. There were a lot more but I found most of the boxes and locks he was hiding from me... I like getting into things. They both kneeled down and helped me "It looks like these two are the same..." Jackson said and I grab one and open up one of the locks "Yay!" I grin and Jackson unlocked the other one. He gently opened the door and it led down to a secret room, "Oh my gosh... I didn't even know this existed..." I said amazed and hugged Jackson thanking him for finding this. "After you..." he bowed down and I giggled, I climb down the latter and Jackson came after me. "Could you grab the keys... I have a feeling the rest of the things he was hiding from me are down here," I asked Isaac and he nodded.

I look around to find the light switch, I flip it on and awe in amazement. It's exactly as big as a normal room in the house except there aren't any windows, there some French doors leading to other rooms. In this room, there is a bookcase, a couch, a chair, a coffee table, some paintings, and a tv. "Hey, it looks like your dad had some journals..." Jackson picked up a journal and handed it to me, "C-Could you read it before you give it to me... My dad would disappear when he was upset with me," I said not wanting to read something Dad wrote if it was bad about me. Jackson nods and looks at me with sympathy.

Isaac gave me the cup when he climbed down and I dumped them on the coffee table, I got the bigger ones and started unlocking the doors. One of them lead to a bathroom, another to the basement but the door was hidden by a shelf, another one to like a kitchen/dining room, another to a bedroom, and another to a game room. Finding this would usually excite me "What's wrong, babe? I thought you was happy to find this?" Isaac asked. "I-I am happy, but it's like a whole other house down here... I couldn't tell you how many times I was home alone and heard laughing or someone walking around and just thought it was my imagination... This was my dad's escape away from me..." I wiped a tear from my eye. "Hey don't ever think that... your dad loved you very much... I don't think he would want you to think like that," Isaac cups the sides of my face and looks me in the eyes. "Uh Stiles... This isn't your dad's journal," Jackson told me and handed me it and I started reading it.

_Dear Stiles,_

_If you have found this it means you have found this room, don't think it was a vacation away from home or something like that because it isn't. Also If you're reading this that means something really bad has happened to me or your father, and I'm sorry for that. Know that I love you and to always remember_

_"May the good Lord be with you_   
_Down every road you roam_   
_And may sunshine and happiness_   
_surround you when you're far from home_   
_And may you grow to be proud"_

_Remember how we would love to play games? Don't show this room to anyone but your closest friends. I hope you and your boyfriend love this find <3_

_Love,_   
_Mommy XOXO_

"Huh? She even had a gaydar for me when I was little..." I couldn't help but smile, she even put in a picture she took of me at the time she was writing this. I was 3 and I actually remember her writing in books a lot. Isaac smiled when he read it to "Aw how cute were you?" He cooed and I blushed trying to get the picture from him but he stuffs it in his pocket. "What is this? I think I've heard it before," he asked, "It was a popular song the year she graduated, it was the senior song, she'd always sing it to me to go to sleep to," I answer him. "Here are some yearbooks," Jackson said and I looked at them, there is two copies of each year, probably one was mom's and one was dads.

I sat down on the couch and  look at her yearbooks first reading the notes from her friends. "Who do you think A.W. or M.V. is?" Isaac asked, "I can't think of anyone I know with those initials that would be her friends..." I said deep in thought. This A.W. and M.V. people had taken up a full page of all of her yearbooks except her senior year, it looks like they were close and then something happened. " _'Remember the games we would like to play'_..." I said outloud to myself, "We would aways play mystery games like clue... or like we would play scavenger hunt all the time..." I tisked. "Hey, would you hand me my fathers yearbooks?" I asked and Jackson got them from the bookshelf.

He didn't have many signatures in his yearbooks, he was always the quiet type. I can't really see him wanting anyone to sign his yearbook, he would want it neat and clean. "Woah..." I opened up his senior yearbook to find all of the pages for people to sign completely filled with notes. One was from mom "Wait... Didn't Mrs. McCall tell us your parents didn't meet or at least start dating until after high school once he was a deputy?" Isaac asked and I nodded confused. "I had a great time last night... can't wait for our second date - Claudia XOXO," it said. The rest was a long ass note from M.V and then the rest was another long note from A.W. and they both had an incessant undertone to them towards mom.

I started flipping through the pages of the yearbook until I say a page with my mom on it, the header of the page was "First Day of Senior Year... BFFS Arriving together in fashion". It looks like they were asked to dress fashionable, mom was in the middle and two girls were posing by her. "Is that?" I said to myself and look at the names of the people in the picture, "Melissa Vasquez, Claudia Smith, and Anna White dressed to impress," I read out loud, I look at the senior pictures to make sure. "M.V. is Melissa Vasquez... and that's Scott's mom... I knew they were best friends in high school, but it looks like Melissa was angry at mom and she was flirting with dad in the yearbook signature she left..." I said. Isaac grabs the book from me, he flips some pages "look this is Anna White..." He points at a drawing basically saying she was out sick, I flip back to the BFF page and look closer but I can't see her face well because it's so grainy.

I pick up an earlier year and flip to the junior pictures "Is that..." Isaac and Jackson said in unison shocked, "Yep... It's Jillian Hills..." I said angry just seeing her face. She had long curly black hair, braces, and glasses on, totally opposite of what she looks like now. "A.W. Is Jillian Hills... she must have had her name legally changed," I explained, "Drive me to her office..." I got up and brought some of the yearbooks for proof. I need answers...


	4. Chapter 4

_12:20 P.M._   
**Stiles POV**

When we left we made sure to lock the doors back and I covered the door back up with the moldy rug, I put some of the yearbooks in my backpack. Jackson drove me down to her office, she had bought a building a couple months ago because of doing live reports on me... I don't like this woman. She got money off of harassing me when my father died and I was kidnapped and raped.

We walked into her building and the receptionist was surprised to see me, "Can I talk with Jillian?" I rolled my eyes. The lady nodded and gestured for us to follow her, "Um... Mrs. Hills Stiles is here," She said opening the door a little. I heard shuffling around in the room and her panicking a little. "Let him in," He clears her throat, "She just turned on a voice recorder..." Isaac whispered, his werewolf hear probably picked it up. I nodded and we went inside, the receptionist closed the door. She looked at me with wide eyes, half afraid and half excited. "How's your stiletto?" I teased about me breaking it on live tv and her losing balance, there's GIF's about it still floating around. "I paid for 7 more pairs with the money from that broadcast," She replied snarkily.

"Ok, Let's drop this crap... Turn off your voice recorders because you might not want this to go public..." I warned, she looked like she was caught but then she went back to her snarky face "Any publicity is good publicity..." She said relaxing in her chair. "Oh really? Anna White," I said and she looks confused, "UGH!" She scoffed and started turning off all of the voice recorders, she stomped around the room like a 5-year-old having a tantrum, she probably had 5 voice recorders around the room. "Ok... How did you find out about that?" She asked and I took out the yearbooks, she looked at them like she hadn't seen them for a while.

"You, My mom, and Melissa McCall were best friends up until senior year... what happened?" I asked and she sighed, she obviously repressed her high school years. "If I talk to you about this you have to let me interview you afterward..." She said, "On live tv... I know you've twisted my words around before," I said sternly and she agreed. "I-I don't know... I don't think I should be talking to you about your mother in High School..." She looks like she was restraining herself, "She was the best mother in the world... I don't care what she was in high school, nothing will jeopardize my memory of her," I said.

"Your mother could be the sweetest person on the planet... but she could also be the meanest. She would build up my confidence and then tear it down within second," She told me, "Is that why you're so rude to me?" I asked and she looked at me oblivious. "You were in my face trying to cover your story when I was raped, my father had just died, and a couple weeks ago when I had just watched a video of my Father being murdered... that's not really anything a normal reporter would even do," I said a little bitter, "Sweetie... that's just business," She told me. "So my father dying and you shoving a microphone in my face trying to get me to talk about it... is just business. My pain is just business?" I said a little defensive, "No, No of course it's not... sometimes being a journalist means you'll have to be willing to do cunty things no one else will," She tried explaining but I shake it off.

"Why did you change your name?" I changed the topic, "Mrs. Hills, there was just a huge wreck in town and nobody is on the scene yet, the van is ready if you would like to go..." The receptionist said and Jillian stood up putting her coat on. "Listen Stiles... I know your mom was a great mom, but she also liked playing tricks on people. You might would like to look closer and find all of the clues... I would suggest you go to the police department, I know they haven't told you everything that is going on," She said before she leaving the door, I nodded and she started running to the van.

We walked out and get into the jeep "Where to now?" Jackson asked, "Is school back in?" I asked. I flipped through the pages in each yearbook, I noticed that the pictures of my mom she always was in this one spot with her group with some graffiti on the wall. I look at to pictures of My mom, Melissa, and Jillian they always were together. My mom was holding hands with a young Rafael "Ugh... I can't believe she dated him," I said. In one of the pictures Melissa was holding hand swith this one guy but the picture cut him off, I looked for a name but I couldn't find it. Jillian held hands with this awkward guy, I look at the picture closer and smile, "Anna White with Bobby Finstock".

When Jackson parked we went to the office to get visitor stickers and we searched for this spot that they were always at. After searching for a couple minutes we found it, behind the bleachers of the lacrosse field. Some of the vandalism was still there from years ago, a while back this area was marked off limits and I can see why. This wall has curse words I haven't even heard of, I guess the school was too cheap to paint over it so they just pushed the bleachers to hide it.

"Anna White is a Whore," I read out loud, I recognized the writing as my mothers because its neat and cursive, people kept adding things like "Liar" and "Homewrecker". "Wow... I really guess my mom was a mean girl..." I said kind of disappointed. Isaac when to say something comforting, "You kids get out of here, this is off limits! Oh... Hey guys!" Coach Finstock yelled but realized it was us. I walk up to him and hug him "I wasn't expecting to see you here again," He hugs back, "I need to ask you some questions... and I need you to answer them honestly, no matter how much it will hurt me..." I asked, "Uh Yeah... Sure champ, Whats wrong?" He said looking concerned. "You knew my parents in Highschool... and you dated Jillian Hills, Tell me why she changed her name," I asked and he let out a overwhelming sigh.

"I was in your mom's group for a brief period of time, I loved Anna and she loved me...But she loved being popular more. Your mom was the most popular in school but she wasn't the nicest, one day Anna was tired of being the prime target of your Mom's and Melissa's anger. Anna got everyone drunk one night at an end of the school year party, she had intentions to steal your father away from Melissa so he..." He told me and I stopped him, "Steal my father away from Melissa?" I asked. He makes a hesitant face debating to continue. "Y-yeah... Your father dated Melissa in high school," He explained, I always knew they liked each other but I didn't know they dated...

"Maybe you should speak with Melissa about this..." He told me, "No, I don't want to be lied to by her," I said a little bitter, she already lied to me about my parents dating in high school. "Anna got everyone drunk at the party, she snuck off with your father to sleep with him so she could make Melissa jealous. After that I don't really know what is true, Anna moved away and Claudia spread rumors about her..." He confessed and I thank him for telling me the truth.

"What to go talk to Melissa?" Jackson asked halfway to the jeep and I shook my head, "Would you like to start getting ready for our date?" Isaac asked. "Stiles!" I heard as Isaac opened the door to the jeep. I look behind me to see Jillian Hills run out of her van and to me, I get in before she can shove a microphone in my face. "I-I owe it to your parents to help you... If you let me I will tell you everything you need to know," I look at her face, and it shows genuine concern, an emotion I've never seen from her before. I raise my eyebrows for her to explain "I-I was the last person to talk to her before she was killed..." She whispered mortified.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jillian's POV**

After Stiles visit, guilt struck me, I even made the van turn around to find him so I can confess everything to him. He's a smart little cookie, the cops haven't even questioned me because they didn't look for people in John or Claudia's past. After I waved off my assistants to leave I got in the Jeep with Stiles, his boyfriend, and their friend. They all are looking at me right now, it's truly awkward. "Well... Start talking," Stiles blurts out, "Um... Would you head towards Beacon Park?" I asked. The friend of Stiles nodded "Will you drive there? I need to show Stiles something," I said and began telling them the story.

"Back In April of your parents, and my senior year... I'll start by saying I was the least popular out of our group, no one would recognize me or Melissa if we weren't with Claudia. I was jealous of her... I wanted to be her friend, but mostly I wanted to be her... Along with the rest of the school. I guess I just finally snapped one night, I invited everyone in our group and they got wasted. I had a couple drinks but I still was in control of my decisions. Melissa and John were having a fight at that moment and one thing lead to another, we ended up hooking up," I confessed, it looks like he already knew that, "Coach Finstock just told us that," He said. Bobby Finstock... wow, I haven't thought about him in forever. I think back like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback_

_I was sick all  morning, It got even worse when I found out why. My headache got worse when I approached Claudia and Melissa, I hadn't seen them since the part_ _y_ _. They kicked me out of the group because I slept with Melissa's boyfriend. "What does this vaginal wart want?" Claudia teased me, she put her arm around Melissa. "I-I didn't know who else to come to... My mom will kill me and my dad will kick me out of the house..." I began crying. Claudia comforted me, but I stay aware because I know what she's capable of doing to me. "I-I'm pregnant," I confess and she let_ _'s_ _go of me. "No, you're not..." She said emotionless, "Yes I am... I took a pregnancy test this morning," I said and_ _s_ _he sighs. "Melissa... Leave us," She ordered to Melissa, "But it's my boyfriend_ _'s_ _child..." She defends, "But you aren't carrying it... so it's not your problem," She sassed back and Melissa storms off._

_"Look I'm pregnant too..." She confessed, "Oh my gosh... I know you weren't ready to lose your virginity yet, did Rafael pressure you in any way?" I asked concerned, s_ _he_ _looked so sick_ _and_ _full of regret. "N-no..." She said. "When we were at the party... I didn't drink anything, I hate alcohol," She admitted, "So you was sober? It was consensual?" I asked relieved for her. "Just shut up and listen to me... You were shitface drunk, you couldn't even stand up, Melissa was the same," She told me and I think back... Maybe I had more to drink than I thought._

_"John helped Melissa to the couch when she passed out, he took you to your room before you passed out. He came back and told me that you hit on him, I just got done fighting with Rafael, he stormed off to the back porch after hitting me. John comforted me and then next thing I know we were having sex... It's his baby," She admits and I gasped, "So... We are both having John's baby?" I asked. A tear fell from her eye "When John and I finished we heard you yelling... we walked into your room and Rafael..." She closed her eyes and held me when I look at her confused "Rafael raped you... You're having his baby," She cried guilty. My heart broke "I thought it was John I had sex with..." I said not comprehending what she just said to me. "Claudia... What do I do?" I asked her terrified. "We will go to the local clinic and I will pay for your abortion... I'll be there every step of the way with you sweetie," She told me, I look at her disgusted. "Don't you ever suggest that again..." I back away from her, she_ _tried_ _to apologize but I can't accept it right_ _now_ _._

_End of flash back_

I told them what happened "I went home that day and my parents did kick me out... I moved in with my grandma. The principal found out I was pregnant and he didn't stand for teen pregnancy, He pulled me out of the yearbook for punishment and I finished all of my school work at my grandmother's house. Claudia told everyone that Rafael raped her so she was considered a survivor for keeping the baby, the principle didn't punish her..." I said and wiped the tear away. They all look at me shocked, Stiles mouth is open.

"What happen to the babies?" he asked, "Claudia had hers but it was stolen that night by Rafael, I guess it humbled her or something because she apologized to me and she became nice. But my baby... I had him for a week. I had contacted Rafael if he wanted to be in our babies life, I just thought it was a stupid teenage mistake... but I soon found out he was an unstable person. He was unhealthily obsessed with Claudia, when he stole Claudia's baby he had stole mine too," I told him. "Marcus is my baby... and Jordan was Claudia's," I sigh stopping myself from crying more. "But the DNA test said that Marcus is Scott's and My half brother?" He said confused. "You know as well as I do the police around here are shit, your father was the best Sheriff this town had ever had. before him the investigators would just make things up to close cases to get paid or promoted. When your father died they went back to doing that, they faked the results," I said with confidence, I've seen it with my own eyes.

**Stiles POV**

After every time she told us something I looked to Isaac and he nods yes, He focused on her heartbeat to make sure she was telling the truth. "Take a right up here..." She told Jackson. "Have you been to visit Marcus?" I asked, "No... Rafael brainwashed him, I-I don't want to see how much he hates me," She told me. "Um... The night your mother died, she called me to meet her in the park because she needed to tell me something. When I got to the park I found her dead..." She said still traumatized, I place a hand on her shoulder and she smiles back to me squeezing my hand.

We pulled into a nice neighborhood, She got out and then we followed her. "This is my house," She said proud of it, "When your mother had you she contacted me, we became close again and she would bring you over here almost every weekend. She felt back because she thought she had made Rafael angry making him kidnap both of our children. She had also done it to keep me quiet, John didn't know that Rafael had raped me instead of her... that's how they became close," She said while opening the door. It was a beautiful house, it was much like Kira's house but it was way bigger.

"Do you remember coming here when you were a baby?" She asked me smiling, "Vaguely... did you use to give me candy when my mom would tell you not to," I asked and she laughed. "She'd always be so pissed when she came to pick you up," She held her stomach laughing. I smile and then I feel guilty, I tackle her in a hug and she was surprised at first but then she hugged back. "I'm sorry I forgot about you... and everything my mom did to you," I furrow my brows, she makes me look at her "Don't be, I've already forgiven your mother, and I didn't expect you to remember me, You was six when she died... you haven't been here since,"She assured me. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing... I guess I just harassed you because I wanted to talk to you somehow," She apologized. "I'll stop harassing you with my reporter's heart, only if you come to visit me every once in a while..." She held out her hand, "Deal..." I shook her hand.

"Um this will look kind of stalkerish, but I promise you'll understand when you see it," She warned us. We go into her home office and she pulls out a drawer labeled Stiles, "You loved to draw when you were over," She smiles at the horrid drawings I did when I was a child. "Look here's you and me," She points a drawing of a little stick figure boy and she had a business outfit on with a microphone.

I look at all of the drawings and see a reoccurring thing "You notice it too, don't you?" She smiled and I nod. In almost every drawing I see a figure, I can't tell if it's a boy or girl, or even if it has facial features because I would shade it in. It is obviously a person because I drew clothes, a reddish jacket, and a tannish sack hanging from his shoulder. "I asked who this was and you would say 'I don't know' and when I asked why you kept drawing him, do you remember what you would say?" She asked me and I shook my head, "You would say 'I see him everywhere my mommy is,'" She told me and got out more drawings I did. The same shaded in figure is in every drawing, he'd be peeking in from a door, or walking on the street. I get a bad feeling about this, "At your mother's funeral there were pictures on display, I took this one," She told me getting a picture out from the drawer. It was a picture of my mother and me, we were at the park and she took it herself, in the background she had captured the person I was drawing. The clothes were worn out, and the sack I drew was a duffle bag, I couldn't make out his face because it was hidden.

"I don't know who killed your parents, I was starting to believe the cops that said it was Rafael and Jordan... but then you reminded me of this when you came in my office demanding answers. What do you think Stiles? Do you think the cops are telling the truth?" She asked me. "I'm going to find out who this is... Do you have anything else to show me?" I asked, "I was hoping you'd ask that," She smiles


End file.
